Temporal Energy
Temporal Energy, 'or '''Chronon Energy, '''is a type of energy transferred as a result of time occurring, passing, or being used in some way. All people are connected to Temporal Energy in that time passes for them, and the natural organic ability to perceive time. All universes contain a minute trace of this energy, such as that time continues down a set timeline. Continued existence of Temporal Energy creates a timeline which Travellers can move up and down if they so desire. This is why Travellers cannot go back in time to before the universe began, or forward to after the universe existed, as Temporal Energy would not exist in these time-frames. Physical Manifestations Temporal Energy can manifest physical dispersal into the universe in a variety of ways. * '''Space-Time Relation: '''Temporal Energy spaces into the universe, albeit invisible. It is almost undetectable, and encompasses the universe, as an outer layer to CMBR . * 'Quantum Fractures: 'Quantum Fractures are a link to the Chronal Dimension, and spew physical Temporal Energy into the universe, the source of the energy. They occur when the Dimension bleeds into the Eartherean Domain. * [[Traveller|'Travellers]]': '''Travellers harness Temporal Energy, and when they do so, the Energy may transfer from the source of their power, the Chronal Dimension, into the physical universe. Some Travellers, such as John Jones, can also use this energy as a form of attack against others. * 'Chronal Dimension: '''When inside the Chronal Dimension, Temporal Energy appears to an individual as white energy, and as a physical being. Effects When Temporal Energy enters a normal universe, depending on the circumstance, certain things may occur. * '''Typical Chronological Passage: '''The usual version of the Energy in the universe is invisible, and serves the main purpose to ensure that time passes correctly, from the Big Bang to the Big Crunch. * '''Gravitational Effects: '''If the visible version of Temporal Energy enters the normal universe, it may cause objects nearby to float into the air, seemingly losing its mass. This may have something to do with that this version of the energy is not traditional matter. * '''Space-Time Flooding: '''Temporal Energy, if too present in a universe, will flood a universe with space-time. This will cause more fractures to open, as they connect the universe more and more to the Chronal Dimension. (Continued presence of Chronon Fractures rip apart the timeline and the Chronal Dimension.) * '''Physical Impacts: '''When harnessed by Traveller, they can create concussive blasts, and can reform the passage of time when it may have been frozen to fractures. History Chronon Energy was created by Uriel at the beginning of the Chronal Dimension, and by extension the Multiverse, to store it. The energy remains here unless transferred to other universes, in order to maintain the natural flow of time. Presence of fractures may temporarily block this connection, and freeze time. Travellers are unaffected by this as they have a direct connection to both the Dimension and the Energy. Temporal Energy has existed longer than almost anything in the Multiverse, having formed at around the same time as the Space-Time Field and the Anti-Chronon Wave. Users In technicality, all living beings and inanimate objects possess an indirect use of Temporal Energy. They are connected to the universe, which in turn is connected to the Chronal Dimension, which "beams" Temporal Energy at it in order to grant it a passage of time. Without either of these, anything in any universe would not be able to perceive time or be affected by it. Travellers also use the energy to manifest a wide range of abilities, including visible temporal manipulation and time travel. They have a direct connection to both the Chronal Dimension and Temporal Energy, which means that they do not have to be in a universe or plane of existence where time exists in order to perceive it. Although, if it doesn't exist where they are, they can't use their abilities as there is not time to manipulate and harness. On a number of occasions, K.R.O.N.O.S. have used both forms of Temporal Energy (physical and metaphysical) to their advantage, such as creating forms of technology for varying purposes. Most prominently, they created an energy transponder - later used in John's Time-Device - to handle the excessive power of the energy to use it as an energy source.Category:Object